Love knows its way
by karumi himura
Summary: I don't own to the movie itself.It's just an idea of mine how would be like when you are in trouble Gackt san to give you a hand.
1. Chapter 1

"Karumi … It sounds great. Would you join me for a little lunch?"

"I'd love to. But first I'd like to ask you something."

"Yes, sure ask." Gackt thought the beautiful girl in front of him would ask for an autograph or something like that but her next words amused him.

"From the bodyguards around you I can tell you're someone important. I don't know who you are and I don't want to know. All I ask of you is while we're having lunch please be just yourself. I mean your real self. Don't impress me with anything. Just be nice and honest, please."

Gackt was stunned. Nobody, especially a girl, had ever asked him such a thing. From the moment he saw her at the airport, he knew there was something about her.

FLASHBACK

"Gackt-san, I don't think it'd be wise to go out of the limo. The people there will recognize you and then you know what will follow" said the bodyguard.

"Yes, you are right. I'll just wait here in safety." He sighed and stared through the window. And then he saw her. She stood there with two cases beside her, and she looked so vulnerable, as if she was about to cry. She sighed and just sat there and covered her face with her hands. She looked like a little angel in trouble. Without even thinking about his safety he went to the girl. He knelt in front of her, took a tissue from his pocket and held it to her.

"Here, little one. Wipe away those tears." He said those words in English in case she didn't know Japanese.

Karumi looked at the handsome Japanese guy then looked at the tissue. She took it, wiped her tears, stood up and bowed elegantly.

"Arrigatou" she said.

Gackt peered his gaze into her eyes and was stunned how beautifully green they were. He offered her his hand. She hesitated for a while, but then smiled and put her tiny hand into his.

"What's your name?" Gackt asked.

END OF FLASHBACK

They got into the limo very fast because soon Gackt was surrounded by fans. The only way to escape was to run fast. Still holding her hand they ran fast to the limo. Once inside Karumi smiled and looked at Gackt.

"This was such an adventure."

"And the day has just started. Just wait and you'll see how many more adventures you'll experience with me." Then he blushed, something he hadn't experienced for a long time, and said:

"I… I didn't mean it in that way."

The girl just smiled and replied:

"I know." Then she whispered "I know that, because nobody will ever want me."

She didn't think Gackt would hear her, but he did. He was amused this beautiful girl could think in such a way. He observed her for a moment. The thing that made him wonder was how she got so much loneliness in her eyes. Probably she lived a hard life.

"Karumi, tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell. My real life had begun when my parents divorced. I was nine years old then. My father was an awful person. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen years old. I lived with my mother and my brother. At the age of nineteen I became a student. Since I've always liked languages I decided to study something like that. My specialty wаs Applied linguistics: English and French. My obsession about Japan started when I was practicing karate at the age of sixteen. And little by little I was falling in love with that country every day. I've always wanted to come here. And finally my wish came true."

Gackt noticed the sparkle in her eye when she talked about Japan. He remembered what it meant to dream, to hope. The girl in front of him restored the hope within him. The hope that somewhere there's happiness even for him.

"So your dream came true. But why were you so sad at the airport?"

"When I got off the plane I still couldn't believe I was here. I started walking around looking for the exit. Then suddenly someone took my bag from me. There were all my money and other things important for me. I was so sad because without any money I couldn't stay here. I just couldn't stop thinking that my most sacred desire was taken away from me. And then there were you. Shining over me like a ray of sun. I thank you again for giving me the opportunity to see just a little bit of Tokyo before going back to the airport. Thank you very much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Gackt smiled and answered:

"I'm glad I was there to help. I know what's like to be in trouble and have no one to give you a hand, to comfort you and help you."

They stood silent for a moment. Karumi was admiring the beautiful city and Gackt was thinking how he could keep her around him even for a while. And then he had an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

„You know, it's really awful how you can't stay here just because your money was stollen. „

The girl sighed. „I know."

„Then, how about if I give you a job."

Karumi looked at him with disbelieve written all over her face.

„What do you mean to give me a job? What kind of a job actually?" She asked nerveously.

Although she was naive she wasn't stupid.

Gackt smirked. „It's not what you think."

„I need a new member for my crew. It has to be a person who is willing to do little errands like... bringing me a cup of tea after an exhausting photoshoot, since I'm most thirsty then, arranging my meal deliverance, etc. I think you'll be perfect for that position. It general you just have to take care of me."

He smiled sweetly.

„Well, I.. I suppose I can do that. Or at least I can try."

She smiled hesitantly.

„But, I don't speak Japanese that well. Will that be a problem?"

„I think you'll manage just fine."

„Can I think about it for few minutes, please".

„Take your time."

He was smiling at her, all deep in thought, with a frown on her was obvious she was having a debate with herself.

She looked so adorable.

„Well, I think I'll accept your offer."

„Great, it's settled then."

She smiled again and turned her gaze towards the window. She was fascinated with the view outside.

„Oh, my God. It just came to me that I don't know what exactly is your profession. Are you an actor, or a singer or something?"

He smiled. It was so rare to find a person who doesn't know who he was.

„I'm a singer."

„Do you play any instrument?"

„I like playing the piano."

„Oh, that's wonderful. I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano. When I was a little, I had a teacher at school who was willing to teach me for free. But, I don't know why my father didn't allow me to visit her lessons."

Her sad eyes was a sight he did not wish to see anymore. He wanted to make her happy.

He didn't know why he carred so much for practically a virtual stranger, but the truth was he just did.

Karumi was also very puzzled. Why suddenly did she have the feeling this was right. This was where she had to be, this was what she had to do, this was the person she had to stay close to. She's always trusted her inner instinct, and not even once did she make a mistake.

They continued the ride in silence.

„We're here."

She stepped out of the car and found herself in front of a tall building.

„Where are we?"

„This is where you're going to stay. Some of my crew are staying here as well. It's a nice hotel, I'm sure you'll like it here. Now let's go inside and I'd like you to meet some of them."

„Hai." She smiled.

While walking beside Gackt she was very aware of everyone's stares.

Many people were gathered at the lobby of the hotel, shouting his name and waving at him. Apparently, he was very famous, she thought.

„Dear me, what have I gotten myself into?" she murmered.

At the hotel's restaurant they sat on a table waiting for the other members of the crew.

„Hmm... do the other people of your crew speak English?"

„Yes, they do. Don't worry, you'll be just fine."

Somehow she wasn't that convinced she was going to be fine.

But, everything would be worth it if she could stay in Tokyo and be close to this nice person.


End file.
